starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Sernpidal
|sector=Dalonbian sector |system=Julevian system |suns=1: Julevia |position=5 |moons=2: Dobido: |coord=L-3 |xyz= |routes=Veragi Trade Route |distance= |lengthday=29 standard hours |lengthyear=463 standard days |class=Terrestrial |diameter=11,440 km |atmosphere=Type I Clean |climate= |gravity= |terrain=*Deserts *Ravines *Seas |water= |interest=*Business districtThe Betrayal of Darth Revan *Darth Zhorrid's Sernpidal estate *Scherp's Estate *Sernpidal starport |flora= |fauna= |species=Sernpidalians |otherspecies= *Humans |language=Galactic Basic Standard |government=Elected council |population=8 million *91% Sernpidalans *7% Humans *2% Others |demonym= |cities=Sernpidal City |imports=*Foodstuffs *Water *Technology |exports=Metals |affiliation=*Revan's Sith Empire *Resurgent Sith Empire *Galactic Empire *New Republic *Yuuzhan Vong empire}} Sernpidal, the third planet in the Julevian system, was the adopted home planet of the Sernpidalian species, and one of the first planets attacked by the Yuuzhan Vong during their invasion of the galaxy. Orbiting only 115,000 kilometers from its sun, it was the most populous world of its sector. Rango Tel was from the world. Characteristics Sernpidal essentially belonged to the Outer Rim, but it was considered more akin to Wild Space. The surface of the planet was dusty, and subterranean agri-farms were watered by aquifers. Damp ravines were occupied by slow, tough, tentacular creatures which comprised the planet's flora and fauna both. History hurtles toward Sernpidal.]] During the Jedi Civil War, the planet was under the control of the Sith Empire, and served as a major Sith naval base in possession of sensitive military codes and equipment. Later on at the beginning of the Great Galactic War the Sernpidal government was replaced by a puppet government that sided with the Sith in the war. In 365 BBY, it was settled by the Sernpidalians fleeing the supernova of the planet Hettitite, who reached an 8 million-strong population, the greatest in the sector. The planet's large population caused it to be an effective target in 25 ABY, when the Praetorite Vong placed a dovin basal on the surface of the planet outside Sernpidal City, causing the smallest of its two moons, Dobido, to be pulled into the planet in a spiraling orbit. Han Solo, Chewbacca, and Anakin Solo made an attempt to evacuate as many people as possible, but Chewbacca was lost in the process when Dobido hit the planet. A chunk of the hemisphere was almost split, stripping the atmosphere. The Vong used a colony of snail-like builders on the broken fragments to digest and regrow them into a shipwomb. Later on, Rogue Squadron led a successful assault on the planet, thinking that the system held a superweapon, and destroyed all that remained of the planet. Appearances *''The Betrayal of Darth Revan'' *''Timeline 6: Onslaught of the Sith Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * *''The New Jedi Order: Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Invasion: Refugees 4'' *''Invasion: Rescues 1'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey'' * *''The New Jedi Order: Traitor'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''The New Jedi Order: Ylesia'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Final Prophecy'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Millennium Falcon'' '' escapes Sernpidal's destruction.]] Notes and references Category:Dalonbian sector planets Category:Destroyed planets Category:Galactic Empire planets Category:New Republic-aligned planets Category:Sernpidal locations Category:Sith Empire-aligned planets Category:Terrestrial planets Category:Tingel Arm planets